CottonBeltSD40T's Thomas/Disney Parody Casts.
Welcome to CottonBeltSD40T's Thomas/Disney Parody casts. Casts Thomas/Snow White (Emily and the Seven Engines) *Emily as Snow White *Thomas as Prince Charming *Elizabeth as The Wicked Queen *James as Doc *Stepney as Sneezy *Duck as Bashful *Rusty as Dopey *Edward as Happy *Oliver as Sleepy *Henry as Grumpy *Gordon as Humbert the Huntsman *Arry and Bert as The Vultures *Daisy as Witch Hag Special Guests For Heigh Ho * Baby as Patch * Yoshi as Pluto * Cream as Young Nala * Tails as Young Simba * Ten Cents as Winnie the Pooh * Sunshine as Piglet * Hercules as Tigger * Grampus as Rabbit * Fire Tug as Eeyore * Dumbo as Young Tantor * Giddy as Young Terk * Duchess as Perdita * Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) as Anita Special Guests For Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum * Pongo as Mickey Mouse * AiAi as Aladdin * Thomas O' Malley as Rajah * Jeremy as Carpet * Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik, and Waffles as The Kids and Cat * Scooby Doo as Dog * Agent Ed as Rex * Ten Cents as Yakko * Sally Seaplane as Dot * Ergo the Magnificent as Donald Duck * Robby as The Seal * Tom as Cat * Jerry as Winslow * Dennis as The Pet Fish * Casey Jr as Genie * Ed, Edd, n Eddy as The Three Guys * Rayman as Jiminy Cricket * Admiral Razorbeard as Gargamel * Butch the Cat as Azrael * Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Wile E Coyote, Road Runner, and Taz Mania as The Lost Boys * Yosemite Sam as Sir Ector * Elmer Fudd as Sir Kay * Toots as Cogsworth * Johnny as Grumpy Smurf Special Guests For The Silly Song * The Pokemon as The Ewoks * The Digimon as The Roger Rabbit Cast * The Musketeers as The Monkeys * Lord Rogers as The Composser * Lord Rogers' Band as The Orchestra * Hugo as Hiccup's Father * Hugolina as Hiccup's Mother * AiAi as Adult Simba * MeeMee as Adult Nala * Ed, Edd, and Eddy as The Three Stooges * Winnie the Pooh as Baloo * Dennis as King Louie * Sir Handel as Young Tod * Little Toot as Young Copper * Wallace as Chanticleer * Gromit as Chanticleer's Buddy * Fire Tug as Eeyore * Ergo the Magnificent as Donald Duck * The Teensies as The Alley Cats * The Gobbos as The Robin Hood Band * Globox as Louie * and more Thomas/Pinocchio (Peter Sam) *Peter Sam as Pinocchio *Salty as Geppetto *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket *Emily as The Blue Fairy *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Stromboli *Casey Jr. (from Dumbo) as Figaro *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Cleo *Montana (from Play Safe) as Barker the Wicked Coachman *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Honest John *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Gideon *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Alexander *Elora (from Spyro the Dragon) as Dutch Puppet *Coco Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as The French Puppet *Bianca (from Spyro the Dragon) as The Russian Puppet *Tootle, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Agent Ed, and Crash Bandicoot (from Little Golden Book Land, Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, Tonic Trouble, and Crash Bandicoot) as The Puppetmen *Foolish Freight Cars as The Donkeys *Don Croco (from Hugo) as Lampwick *Diesel 10 as Monstro the Whale *Cartoon Network Characters as The Real Children *Zip, Zug, Zak, Zebedee, Johnny Cuba, Bluenose, Zorran, Burke, and Blair (from TUGS) as The Wicked Coachman's Minions Special Guests For Give A Little Whistle * AiAi as Shrek * Tails as Donkey * Sonic as Jackie Chan * Hugolina as Princess Suzy * Woody as The Grinch * Princess Eilonwy as Minerva Mink * Agent Ed as Wakko * Rayman as Stitch * Hugo as Yakko * Hunter as Puffin * Tracy as Phoon * Eddie Valiant as Professor Owl * The Female Girls as The Fairies * Roger Rabbit as Skipper Special Guests For Lampwick's Transformation * Dog as Mike * Cat as Sulley * Rabbit as The Nostaglic Guy (from Agent Ed's scream) * Casey Jones as Genie (with Crash Bandicoot's scream from Crash of the Titans) * Mario as Spongebob * Luigi as Squidward * Tom as Mac (with Luigi's gasp) * Jerry as Bloo (with Mario's gasp) Thomas/Fantasia (Sodortasia) *Thomas as Mickey Mouse (Both the main heroes) *Duck as Donald Duck (Both best friends to Thomas and Mickey Mouse) *Lady as Daisy Duck (Both crush on Duck and Donald Duck) *Edward as Yen Sid (Both wise and father figures to Thomas and Mickey Mouse) *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Ben Ali Gator (Both crush on Tillie and Hyacinth Hippopotamous) *The Casey Jr Characters as Alligators *Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Derek, D261, Max, Monty, Dennis, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, and Foolish Freight Cars as Chernabog's Minions *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Hyacinth Hippopotamous (Both beautiful and crush on Casey Jr and Ben Ali Gator) *Belle, Lady, Millie, Mavis, Rosie, Caitlin, and Marion as Hyacinth Hippopotamous's Servants *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could) as Madame Upanova *Zephie, Choo Choo, Bahia Train, Melissa, Train 1, Train 2, Koko, Georgia, Emma, Minvera, and Mary as Madame Upanova's Ostriches *The Cartoon Network Characters as The Fauns, Soilders, Butterflies, Animals, People, Whales, Ostriches, Hippos, and Elephants *Narrow Gauge Engines as The Broomsticks *Murdoch as Tin Soldier *Emily as Ballerina Doll *Bulgy as Jack in the Box *Coaches as Flowers and Faires (Nutcracker song) *Spencer as Chernabog Special Guests For The Rite of Spring's Dinosaur Fight, Inspired By Charlie Quigg's Video * Zorran as Chief * Rayman as Peter Pan * Dr. Bad Boon as Brer Fox * Oliver the Vast as Brer Bear * Vixey as Sawyer * Daphne Blake as Cinderella * Dawn as Jane Darling * Hugo and his family and The Simpsons Family * Tallulah as Alice * Ten Cents as Pooh * Naugas as The Sheriff of Nottingham * Spyro as Adult Simba * Indiana Jones as Jiminy Cricket * AiAi as Aladdin * Dr. Robotnik as Captain Hook * MeeMee as Princess Jasmine * Theodore as Basil of Baker Street * Yoshi as Young Bambi * Emily the Vigorous as Ariel * Shaggy Rogers as Bagheera * Lady Hatt, Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt, and Tom as Anita, Roger, Nanny, and Pongo * Olive Oyl as Ariel * Popeye as Adult Copper * Scooby Doo as Brer Rabbit * Bowser Koopa as Dr. Facilier * Princess Odette (Swan Form) as Raccoon (with The Raccoon's gasp) * Duck as Boris * Wile E Coyote as The Animal (saying Keep away) * The Wolf Pack as The Mice * Tommy as Mowgli * Vixey as Tiana (Frog form) * The Three Stooges as Spongebob, Squidward, and Patrick * Crash Bandicoot as Flik * George the Tugboat as Dr. Dawson * Pinocchio as Llama Kuzco * Coco Bandicoot as Princess Atta * The Tugboats as The Ants * Princess Peach as Big Mama * Ed as Gideon * Eddy as Honest John * The Alley Cats as Littlefoot and His Friends * Little Toot as Young Tod * Agent Ed as Rex * Edward, Henry, James, Oliver, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Seven Dwarfs * Adult Tod as Danny * John Crichton as Quasimodo * Cabot as Prince John * Hercules as Tigger * Grampus as Rabbit * Sunshine as Piglet * Grandpa Lou as Owl * Double Dee as Christopher Robin * Fire Tug as Eeyore * Lillie Lightship as Kanga * Lord Stinker as Roo * Wendy Darling as Maid Marian * Princess Aurora as Lady Kluck * Flynn as Thomas O' Malley * Belle as Duchess * Razoff as Clayton * Misty as Jane Porter * Geppetto as Professor Porter * Jerry and the Others as Fry and his friends * Cream as Princess Melody Special Guests For The Dinosaur's Extinction, Inspired By Ekokubann's Dinsaour's Extinction * Ten Cents as Winnie the Pooh * Hercules as Tigger * Grampus as Rabbit * Sunshine as Piglet * Emily the Vigorous as Ariel * Baby as Flounder * The Wolves as The Man's Dogs * Tails as Young Bambi * AiAi as Aladdin * MeeMee as Princess Jasmine * Tommy as Bambi's Father * Tallulah as Bambi's Mother * Charmy as Young Flower * Yoshi as Young Thumper Thomas/Dumbo (Rheneas) *Rheneas as Dumbo *Thomas as Timothy Q. Mouse *Emily as Mrs. Jumbo *Flora as Catty *Lady as Giddy *Daisy as Prissy *Elizabeth as Matiarch *Edward as Casey Jr. *Gordon as The Ringmaster *Bulgy as Smitty *Boco as Joe *Henry, Donald, Douglas, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam as The Crows *James as Mr. Jumbo Special Guests For The Pyramid of Pachyderms Falls * Dog as Mickey Mouse * Cat as Donald Duck * Coco Bandicoot as Tillie * Skippy as Pinocchio * Crash Bandicoot as Chip * Mario as Tak * Princess Peach as Princess Yum Yum * Tom, Jerry, Luigi, Ed, Edd, n Eddy as The Vultures * Rayman as Jiminy Cricket * Agent Ed as Man Special Guests For The Evil Diesels on Parade * The Video Game, Live Action, and Cartoon Characters as The Filip Zebic's Crossover Casts Thomas/Bambi (Peter Sam) *Peter Sam as Young Bambi *Thomas as Adult Bambi *Sir Handel as Young Thumper *Edward as Adult Thumper *Rheneas as Young Flower *Murdoch as Adult Flower *Millie as Young Faline *Emily as Adult Faline *Belle as Bambi's Mother *Cailtin as Faline's Mother *Connor as Bambi's Father *Gordon as Friend Owl Special Guests For Man Was In The Forest * Yoshi as Dumbo * Ten Cents, Hercules, Fire Tug, and Grampus as Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, and Rabbit * The Cartoon Network Characters as The Band Concert Characters * Shaggy Rogers as Pinocchio (1978 Version) * The Disney Characters as The Smurfs * Princess Peach as Snow White * Rayman as Jiminy Cricket * Tails as Pinocchio * Indiana Jones as Christopher Robin * Agent Ed as Andy * Suzy as Ann Special Guests For Peter Sam's Mother's Death * Tails as Pinocchio * Rayman as Jiminy Cricket * Ten Cents, Hercules, Fire Tug, and Grampus as Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, and Rabbit * Shaggy Rogers as Pinocchio (1978 Version) Thomas/Song of the South (Song of the Railroad) *Thomas as Brer Rabbit *Arry and Bert as Brer Fox and Brer Bear *Duke as Uncle Remus Thomas/Fun and Fancy Free (Thomas's Fun and Fancy Free) *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket *Caroline as Cleo *Scruffey as The Big Cat *Casey Jr (from Disney's Dumbo) as Bongo (Both clever) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as LuLuBelle (Both beautiful and fall in love with Casey Jr and Bongo) *Diesel 10 as Lumpjaw *Spencer, Den, Dart, Bill, Ben, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Duck, Toad, Boco, Daisy, Annie, Clarabel, Flora, and Old Slow Coach as The Other Bears *Mavis as Dinah Shore *Hercules (from TUGS) as Edgar Bergan *Grampus (from TUGS) as Charlie McCarthy *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Mortimer Snerd *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Luana Patten *Emily as The Golden Harp *The Narrow Gauge Engines as The Crows *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Willie The Giant *James as Mickey Mouse *Edward as Goofy *Duncan as Donald Duck *Molly as Cow *Colin as The Scarecrow *Hector as Fish *The Bad Diesels as The Dragonflies Thomas/The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (The Adventures of Edward and James) *James as Mr. Toad *Percy as Moley *Thomas as Ratty *Toby as MacBadger *Smudger as Mr. Winkie *Henry as Cyril Proudbottom *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Derek, Devious Diesel, D261, Max, Monty, Dennis, Devious Diesel, and Foolish Freight Cars as The Weasels *Edward as Ichabod Crane *Molly as Katrinda *Spencer as Brom Bones *Diesel 10 as The Headless Horseman Thomas/Cinderella (Emily) *Emily as Cinderella *Thomas as Prince Charming *Lady as The Fairy Godmother *Henry as The King *Toby as The Grand Duke *Duck as Jaq *Oliver as Gus *Gordon as Lucifer *Daisy as The Wicked Witch *Neville as Bruno *Elizabeth as Stepmother *Rosie as Anastasia *Molly as Drisella Thomas/Alice in Wonderland (1951) (Emily in Wonderland (1951)) *Emily as Alice *Molly as Alice's Sister *Lady as Dinah *Stepney as The White Rabbit *The Spiteful Breakvan as The Doorknob *Henry as Dodo *The Narrow Gauge Engines and Jack and the Pack as The Animals of the Caucus Race *Bill and Ben as Twiddledum and Twiddledee *Gordon as Walrus *Oliver as Carpenter *James as Bill the Lizard *Edward as the Caterpillar *George as the Butterfly *Madge as a Bird in a Tree *Cheshire Cat as Himself *Thomas as Mad Hatter *Percy as March Hare *Bertie as Dormouse *Card Painters played by Toby, Stepney, and Spencer *Troublesome Trucks as Marching Cards *Daisy as Queen of Hearts *Rusty as King of Hearts Thomas/Peter Pan (Thomas Pan) *Thomas as Peter Pan *Emily as Wendy Darling *Stephen as John Darling *Luke as Michael Darling *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Tinkerbell *Edward as George Darling *Molly as Mary Darling *Stepney as Slighty *Bill as Chubby *Bash and Dash as The Twins *Ben as Nibs *Ferdinand as Tootles *Smudger as Captain Hook *Bulgy as Mr. Smee *Cerberus as Tick Tock Crocodile *Harold as Pedro *Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Derek, D261, Max, Monty, and the Foolish Freight Cars as The Pirates *Dennis as The Singing Pirate Special Guests For You Can Fly! * The Video Game, Live Action, and Cartoon Characters as The NickyHelp's Crossover Casts Special Guests For Following The Leader * The Video Game, Live Action, and Cartoon Characters as The 76859Thomas1's Crossover Casts Special Guests For What Made The Red Man Red? * The Video Game, Live Action, and Cartoon Characters as The Larry Winkle's Crossover Casts Thomas/Lady and the Tramp (Emily and Thomas) *Emily as Lady *Thomas as Tramp *Duck as Jock *Oliver as Trusty *Edward as Scamp *Molly as Angel *Spencer as Buster *Smudger as The Rat *Jano (from Rayman 2) as The Alligator *Ripper Roo (from Crash Bandicoot) as Hyena *Gordon as Boris *The Horrid Lorries as Three Big Dogs *Stepney and Rusty as Si and Am *Rayman (from Rayman 2) as Tony *Globox (from Rayman 2) as Joe Thomas/Sleeping Beauty (Sleeping Engine) *Emily as Princess Aurora *Thomas as Prince Philip *Tillie as Flora *Tracy as Fauna *Georgia as Merryweather *James as Samson *Montana as King Hubert *Molly as The Queen *Johnny as King Hubert *Casey Jr as the Guitar Player *Elizabeth as Maleficent *The Chinese Dragon as Maleficent the Dragon *Smudger as Diablo the Raven *Derek, Splatter, Dodge, Arry, Bert, D261, Dennis, Devious Diesel, and The Troublesome Trucks as The Goons Special Guests For The Sleeping Spell * The Video Game, Live Action, and Cartoon Characters as The Sampea CAML's Crossover Casts Thomas/101 Dalmatians (101 Engines) *Thomas as Pongo *Emily as Perdita *Sir Topham Hatt as Roger *Lady Hatt as Anita *Molly as Nanny *Elizabeth as Cruella De Vil *D261 as Jasper *Bulgy as Horace *Edward as Danny (The Great Dane) *Murdoch as Captain *Henry as Colonel *James as Sgt. Tibbs *Toby as Towser *Millie as Lucy *Duck as Patch *Oliver as Rolley *Sir Handel as Lucky *Fergus as Freckles *The Coaches as K9 Krunchies Dogs/London Dogs *Casey Jr as The Collie *Johnny as Labrabor *Diesel 10 as The Evil Man on the show, Thunderbolt Thomas/The Sword In The Stone (The Sword In The Rails) *Luke as Arthur *Thomas as Merlin *Henry as Sir Ector *Edward as Kay *Murdoch as Sir Pellinore *James as Archimedes *Arthur as The Guard *Mighty Mac as Tiger and Talbot Special Guests For Higitus Figitus * The Video Game, Live Action, and Cartoon Characters as The Filip Zebic's Crossover Casts Special Guests For Higitus Figitus (Reprise) and The Battle with the Dishes * The Video Game, Live Action, and Cartoon Characters as The Filip Zebic's Crossover Casts Thomas/Mary Poppins (Emily Poppins) *Emily as Mary Poppins *Thomas as Bert *Spencer as Admiral Boom *Gordon as Mr. Binnacle *Casey Jr as Mr. Banks *Tillie as Mrs. Banks *Millie as Jane *Peter Sam as Michael *Elizabeth as Katie Nanna *Duke as Uncle Albert *Skarloey as Fox *Mavis as Housekeeper *Madge as Cook *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Penguins *Henry as Mr. Dawes, Jr. *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dawes, Sr. Special Guests For Stay Awake * The Video Game, Live Action, and Cartoon Characters as The Sampea CAML's Crossover Casts Thomas/The Jungle Book (The Sodor Book) *Thomas as Baloo *Luke as Mowgli *Henry as Bagheera *Smudger as Kaa *Diesel 10 as Shere Khan *Luigi as Colonel Hathi *Nicole Watterson as Winfred *Tails as Junior *George as King Louie *Devious Diesel, Arry, Bert, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, S.C.Ruffey, Hector, Bulgy, Duncan, and The Foolish Freight Cars as Monkeys *The Video Game Characters as Elephants *Tom the Cat as The Leaf Eating Elephant *Ergo the Magnificent as Elephant Whispering To Winifred *Luke Skywalker as Wounded Elephant *Pumbaa as Elephant With Silly Grin *Eddy as Elephant with Hair *Mad Jack as Elephant with Fly *Henry as Wolf Father *Mavis as Wolf Mother *The Casey Jr Characters as Wolves *Gordon as The Wolf Leader *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Vultures *Emily as Shanti *Percy as Ranjan *Toad as Baby Mowgli *Edward as Mowgli's Father *Molly as Mowgli's Mother Special Guests For Colonel Hathi's March * The Video Game, Live Action, and Cartoon Characters as The Neo Burns' Crossover Casts Special Guests For The Bare Necessities * The Video Game, Live Action, and Cartoon Characters as The NickyHelp's Crossover Casts Special Guests For I Wanna Be Like You and The Monkey Chase * The Video Game, Live Action, and Cartoon Characters as The Filip Zebic's Crossover Casts Thomas/The Aristocats (The AristoEngines) *Duck as Toulouse *Oliver as Berlioz *Millie as Marie *Emily as Duchess *Thomas as Thomas O' Malley *Lady Hatt as Madame *Sir Topham Hatt as George *James as Napoleon *Edward as Laytheyet *Molly as Frou-Frou *Diesel 10 as Edgar *D261 as The Milk Men Thomas/Bedknobs and Broomsticks (Turntables and Coaches) *Emily as Eglantine Price *Thomas as Emelius Browne *Millie as Carrie *Duck as Paul *Oliver as Charlie *James as The Codfish Special Guests For The Soilders of the Old Home Guard * The Characters as 76859Thomas1 Crossover Special Guests For Stop That Ball! * The Video Game, Live Action, and Cartoon Characters as The Filip Zebic's Crossover Casts Special Guests For War! * The Characters as The NickyHelp Crossover Thomas/Robin Hood (Thomas Hood) *Thomas as Robin Hood *Henry as Little John *Emily as Maid Marian *Diesel 10 as Prince John *Splodge as Sir Hiss *Spencer as The Sheriff of Nottingham *Toby as Friar Tuck *Mavis as Lady Kluck *Percy as Alan-A-Dale *Skarloey as Skippy *Rheneas as Toby (They both share the same name) *Madge as Sis *Millie as Tagalong *Molly as Mrs. Rabbit *James as Otto *Diesel as The Crococaptian (Both are creepy) *George as Trigger *Buster as Nutsy (I know Buster is good) *Bertie as Father Mouse *Madge as Mother Mouse *Blue Trucks as The Raccoons *Troublesome Trucks as The Wolf Hunters *The Chinese Dragon as The Runaway Tent *Gordon as King Richard Special Guests For The Phony King of England * The Video Game, Live Action, and Cartoon Characters as The FantasyFilms2013's Crossover Casts Thomas/The Rescuers (The Rescue Engines) *Thomas as Bernard *Emily as Miss Bianca *Harold as Orville *Oliver as Rufus *Mavis as Penny (Penny's Voice Suits Mavis) *Salty as Digger *Daisy as Madame Medusa *Arry/Bert as Nero and Brutus *Dennis as Mr Snoops *Rosie as Ellie Mae *Percy as Luke *Edward as Gramps *Henry as Rabbit *Gordon as Owl *Toby as Evinrude *Duck as The Chairman *James as TV Announcer *Elizabeth as Joanna the Goanna *Diesel as Percival McLeach *Trucks as Crocodiles and Bats *Hector as Snake *Billy as Cody *Jack as Red *Alfie as Frank *Byron as Krebbs *Jeremy as Marahute *Skarloey as Jake *Donald/Dougals as Wilbur *Diesel 10 as Razorback Special Guests For Escaping Madame Medusa * The Video Game, Live Action, and Cartoon Characters as TheMadagascarQueen's Crossover Casts Thomas/The Fox & The Hound (The Blue Engine and the Strong Engine) *Skarloey as Young Tod *Thomas as Adult Tod *Rheneas as Young Copper *Edward as Adult Copper *Gordon as Amos Slade *James as Chief *Emily as Vixey *Molly as Big Mama *Duck as Dinky *Oliver as Boomer *Spencer as The Bear Special Guests For The Chase Scene, Inspired by Quiggc1's Crossover. * The Video Game, Live Action, and Cartoon Characters as Quiggc1's Crossover Casts Thomas/The Black Cauldron (The Black Scrapyard) *Thomas as Taran *Emily as Princess Eilonwy *Edward as Dallben *Salty as Fflewddur Fflam *Peter Sam as Gurgi *Diesel as Creeper *Diesel 10 as The Horned King *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Dennis, and Foolish Freight Cars as Guards (aka The Horned King's Minions) Thomas/The Great Mouse Detective (The Great Tank Engine Detective) *Thomas as Basil of Baker Street *Percy as Dr. Dawson *Rosie as Olivia Flaversham *Edward as Hiram Flaversham *Diesel 10 as Ratigan *Diesel as Fidget *Toby as Toby *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Max, Monty, Derek, D261, Dennis, and the Troublesome Trucks as Ratigan's Henchmen *Smudger as Bill the Lizard *Daisy as Felicia the Cat *Lady as The Queen Mouse *Mavis as The Singing Female Mouse *Flora as The Robot Queen *Emily as The Singing Female Mouse *Sir Topham Hatt as Sherlock Holmes *Mr. Percival as Dr. Watson Thomas/Oliver and Company (Percy and Company) *Rheneas as Oliver *Thomas as Dodger *Emily as Rita *Duck as Tito *Henry as Francis *Oliver as Einstein *Neville as Fagin *Diesel 10 as Sykes *Iron' Arry and Iron' Bert as Roscoe and DeSoto *Millie as Jenny *Edward as Winston *Mavis as Georgette *Duncan as Louie Thomas/The Little Mermaid (The Little Emerald Engine) *Emily as Ariel *Thomas as Prince Eric *Molly as Melody *Edward as Flounder *Henry as Adult Flounder *Duck as Scuttle *Fergus as Seahorse *Sir Topham Hatt as King Triton *James as Sebastian *Gordon as Grim *Gremlin as Max *Hector as Chef Louis *Daisy as Ursula *Arry and Bert as Flotsam and Jetsam *Mavis as Vannesa *Caroline as Carlotta *Diesel as The Shark *Diesel 10 as The Hammerhead Shark *Ariel's Sisters played by The Female Thomas Characters Thomas/The Rescuers Down Under (The Engines Down Under) *Thomas as Bernard *Emily as Miss Bianca *Harold as Orville *Oliver as Rufus *Mavis as Penny (Penny's Voice Suits Mavis) *Salty as Digger *Daisy as Madame Medusa *Arry/Bert as Nero and Brutus *Dennis as Mr Snoops *Rosie as Ellie Mae *Percy as Luke *Edward as Gramps *Henry as Rabbit *Gordon as Owl *Toby as Evinrude *Duck as The Chairman *James as TV Announcer *Elizabeth as Joanna the Goanna *Diesel as Percival McLeach *Trucks as Crocodiles and Bats *Hector as Snake *Billy as Cody *Jack as Red *Alfie as Frank *Byron as Krebbs *Jeremy as Marahute *Skarloey as Jake *Donald/Douglas as Wilbur *Diesel 10 as Razorback Thomas/Beauty and the Beast (Emily and Gordon) *Emily as Belle *Murdoch as The Beast *Edward as Lumiere *James as Cogsworth *Daisy as Mrs. Potts *Stepney as Chip *Toby as Maurice *Molly as Babette *Diesel as Gaston *Bulgy as Lefou *Spencer as Monsieur D'Arque *Evil Diesels and Troublesome Trucks as The Villagers (aka The Angry Mob) *Thomas as The Prince *Casey Jr as Human Lumiere *Johnny as Human Cogsworth *Tracy as Human Mrs. Potts *Toots as Human Chip *Tillie as Human Babette *The Wolves as Themselves *Montana as Chef Bouche *Lady as Angelique *Dennis as Fife *Diesel 10 as Forte *Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta as The Bimbettes *Scruffey as Gaston's Horse *The Spiteful Breakvan as Human Forte *Bertie as Phillipe Special Guests For Be Our Guest * The Crossover Characters as The NickyHelp Characters Special Guests For The Final Battle * The Crossover as TheRescuers1992 Crossover. Thomas/Aladdin (Thomas) *Thomas as Aladdin *Peter Sam as Abu *Emily as Princess Jasmine *Hiro as Sultan (Both wise and kind) *Edward as Genie (Both blue and good friends to Thomas and Aladdin) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Jafar *Devious Diesel as Iago *James as Rajah (Both vain and splendid) *The Chinese Dragon as The Cave Of Wonders (Both big, strong, powerful, and scary) *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Cassim (Both blue) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr and Friends) as The Magic Carpet *Spencer as Razoul (Spencer is a real villain in HOTR) *Diesel 10 as Sa'luk (Diesel 10 is a real villain in TATMR) *Molly as Eden (Both wonderful and wifes to Edward and Genie) *Smudger as Abis Mal (Both evil and mean to Thomas and Aladdin) *George as Prince Achemed (Both rude, selfish, and grumpy) *Bulgy as Gazeem *Annie, Clarable, and Henritta as Women at Window *Zorran (from TUGS) as Snake Jafar *Farnsworth as Genie Jafar Thomas/The Lion King (The Engine King) (The Lion King 1) *Edward as Mufasa *Molly as Sarabi *Luke as Young Simba *Madge as Sarafina *Millie as Young Nala *Casey Jr. as Adult Simba *Tillie as Adult Nala *James as Zazu *Duck as Timon *Oliver as Pumbaa *Hiro as Rafiki *Cerberus as Scar *Daisy as Shenzi *Devious Diesel as Banzai *Spencer as Ed *Rusty as The Gopher (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Tracy as Young Kiara *Emily as Adult Kiara *Elizabeth as Zira *Toots as Young Kovu *Thomas as Adult Kovu *Mavis as Vitani *Bulgy as Nuka (The Lion King 3) *Lady as Ma *Murdoch as Uncle Max Thomas/Pocahontas (Emily) *Emily as Pocahontas *Thomas as John Smith *Spencer as Govener Ratcliff *Trevor as Meeko *Gordon as Chief Powhaton *Arther as Thomas *Elizabeth as Grandmother Willow *Duncan as Percy *Duck as Wiggins *Donald as Ben *Douglas as Lon *James as Flit *Mavis as Nakoma *Diesel as Kocoum *Neville as Kekata *Murodch as King James Thomas/The Hunchback of Notre Dame (The Tank Engine of Notre Dame) *Thomas as Quasimoto *Molly as Esmeralda *Bertie as Laverne *Terence as Hugo *George as Victor *Edward as Captain Phoebus *Bulgy as Judge Claude Frollo *Oliver as Clopin *Rheneas as Djali *Diesel as Archeason *Troublesome Trucks as Guards Thomas/Hercules (Thomas) *Thomas as Hercules *Emily as Megara *Edward as Phil *Harold as Pegasus *Henry as Zeus *Belle as Hera *Cerberus as Hades *Bill and Ben as Pain and Panic *Daisy as Calliope *Mavis as Melpomene *Molly as Clio *Rosie as Terpsichore *Elizabeth as Thalia *Horrid Lorries as Fates *D261, Diesel 10, Bulgy and George as The Titans *James as Apollo *Duck as Young Hercules *Percy as Baby Hercules *Sir Handel as Baby Pegasus Thomas/Mulan (Emily) *Emily as Mulan *Thomas as Captain Shang *Murdoch as Captain Shang's father *Edward as Mulan's father *Molly as Mulan's mother *James as Mushu *Skarloey as Cri-cc *Diesel 10 as Shang *The Evil Diesels and The Trucks as Shang's Guards *and more Thomas/Tarzan (Thomas) *Thomas as Tarzan *Emily as Jane *Mavis as Terk *James as Tantor *Diesel 10 as Clayton *Derek, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, D261, Dennis, Horrid Lorries, and Troublesome Trucks as Clayton's Men *Edward as Kerchak *Diesel 10 as Sabor *Toby as Porter *Skarloey as Young Tarzan *Molly as Kala Thomas/The Road to El Dorado (The Road to Sodor) *Thomas as Tuilo *Edward as Miguel *Emily as Chel *Gordon as Chief *Spencer as Tzekel-Kan *Diesel 10 as Cortes *Toad as Altivo Thomas/The Emperor's New Groove (The Red Engine's New Groove) *Percy as Kuzco *Thomas as Pacha *Mavis as Chicha *Skarloey as Tipo *Emily as Chaca *Edward as Mr. Kronk *Daisy as Yzma Thomas/Pirates of The Caribbean (Engines of the Caribbean) *Thomas as Captain Jack Sparrow (Thomas and Captain Jack Sparrow are both the main stars) *Spencer as Sao Feng (Spencer and Sao Feng are both mean) *Diesel as Captain Barbossa (Diesel and Captain Barbossa are both mean and devious) *Emily as Elizabeth Swann (Emily and Elizabeth Swann are both polite and nice) *Boulder as Jack the Monkey *George as James Norrington *Bulgy as Jolly Roger (Bulgy and Jolly Roger are both troublesome) *Brake Vans as The Crew of The Flying Dutchman *Troublesome Trucks as The Crew of The Black Pearl *Percy as Will Turner *Duck as Governor Weatherby Swann *Arry and Bert as Pintel and Ragetti *Peter Sam as Joshamee Gibbs *Mavis as Anamaria *Johnny Cuba from Tugs as The Kraken (Johnny Cuba and The Kraken are both evil) *Thumper as Cotton (Thumper and Cotton are both mute) *Diesel 10 as Davy Jones (Diesel 10 and Davy Jones are both evil) *Mr. Tickle from The Mr. Men Show as Bill Turner *Zorran from Tugs as Lord Cutler Beckett *Daisy as Tia Dalma *Oliver as Captain Teague *Edward as Marty *Pete from Fisher Price's Pirates as Cotton's Parrot *Fangtooth from Mysteries of The Deep as Tai Huang *Black Seadevil Anglerfish from Touch and Feel as Mercer Category:CottonBeltSD40T